A vehicle with an internal combustion engine may lead to environmental pollution or exhaustion of energy due to consumption of energy. Instead of a vehicle using solely an internal combustion engine as a power source, an electric vehicle using electricity as a power source and a hybrid vehicle using an internal combustion engine and electricity have been developed.
Such an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle generates output using a motor and a battery and various attempts have been made to improve output and mileage.